Fallen From Grace
by i-heart-question-mark-15
Summary: Evynne said she would never trust again. What happens when Reid starts peeling the walls she surrounds herself with? What wll he find? ReidxOC. Got a "Speak" feel to it. I don't any the movie or any of the characters.
1. If I knew then what I know now

3 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 23 hours, and 57 minutes since that last word I spoke. That word was "No!". Funny how to some people "No!" means "Yes!". 3 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 23 hours, and 58 minutes since called the cops on the kids. 3 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 23 hours, and 59 minutes since I became an outcast. It's been 3 months, 3 weeks, and 1 day since I was raped.

I guess I should start from the beginning of it all. My friends Margret and Amanda insisted that I come to this party at the Dells. If I knew then what I knew now, I never would've gone. If I knew then what I knew now, I would be normal again. That's irrelevant. So, I'm at the Dells, and I notice Aaron Abbot giving me these strange looks. Looks that resembled a man deprived from sex. I ignored him like I always do, he's a womanizer and jerk, a common occurrence between the men here. Margret and Amanda saw they're boyfriends, and abandoned me to make googly-eyes at their "soul-mates." So I'm left alone, when Aaron walks, more like slinks over, and starts talking to me. I never should've stayed.

Next thing I knew I was tossed back into my trees, my legs weak from effort. I refused to give in. It was too late. He was stronger, faster, and more aroused than me. As I said before, my last word was "No!" Didn't go over to well with Aaron. He ripped straight through my private body, stealing something that was never meant to be his. He took the only thing I every truly had to offer. He left me there. Cold, dirty, bloody, and ruined. I screamed into my hands, and did the only thing I knew what was right anymore. I called 911. Amanda and Margret came running over to me, saying how police were coming. I showed them my phone, about to explain what just happened. Amanda spat on me, and Margret slapped me straight across the face. They both turned around and left me. I walked for miles. Confused, hurt, lonely, and broken I walked. I passed cops, cars, students, and adults. Not one person stopped. I watched the Son's of Ipswich speed by, Reid Garwin driving recklessly. I prayed that it was a dream. I never woke up.

I finally made it to the dorms, and made it to my room. About to fall into my bed, I noticed something. A key standing out on the dresser. My stuff was packed and pressed up against the wall. Amanda was asleep in her bed, Morgan asleep in mine. I wordlessly gathered my stuff and made my way to the room. It was a old janitors closet with a tiny cot taking up all the space. I made my way down and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up and found my whole body hurt, but it was nothing in comparison to my heart. I made my way to the showers, feeling all eyes plastered to my back, my head hung low. Aaron waltzed up to me, smirking a sick smile like my suffering was a priceless joke and he finally made it to the punch line. I scampered around him, speeding off towards the promise of clean. The girls watched me in the shower, whispering remarks about how I was a goodie-two-shoes and a squealer. I rinsed off as soon as possible and rushed back to the stupid room I seemed condemned to. I was going to ask for Amanda and Margret's apology and ask for my bed back, but thought better of it. In here, I was alone. In here, I was safe. That's all that mattered anymore.

3 months, 3 weeks, and 1 day ago I decided something. I would never trust again. Trusting gets you burned. Trusting gets you abandoned. Trusting makes you lonely. It was me against the world. It was going to stay that way. It's the start of a new term, and I will never be the same.


	2. My luck

Reid's POV

The stupid bitch that called the police was now walking down the street, her body caked with mud and rain. I purposely pulled close and splashed her with a puddle I sped by. Caleb scolded me, but in my mind she deserved it. Soon people started copying me, driving dangerously close and shouting obscene things at her though the window. I started to feel a little guilty, it's not like anybody got arrested or anything, everyone made it to the cars in time. She didn't notice anything. In my rearview mirror I noticed something I will never forget.

She cried. Not loud and obnoxious, but she shed silent tears as she walked. Nobody deserved that. I was too far ahead to turn around. I had a feeling I would never forgive myself for it.

A few months later it was the start of a new term and I made my way to a new class. New classes, new teachers, new girls to look at. Any student that had been in a class with me knew that my primary objective of school was to make teachers squirm under my presence. Girls started swooning when I walked into Creative Writing. Evynne Paley scampered into class. Everyone quieted down before the horror started. Kira Snyder stuck her leg out and tripped Evynne, who regained her balance, but it was too late for her. Brody shoved her forward and knocked her books out of her hand, and when she instantly reached down to recover her supplies Brody kicked everything down the stairs. The class howled with laughter. The teacher remained oblivious. Evynne knelled and tried to save anything, but people started kicking her stuff around and crumpling anything and everything. She didn't utter a word. Not one.

The teacher, , noticed her struggling to gather everything and asked to class to help. Nobody moved. I hated that I didn't, but Reid Garwin, The Reid Garwin, helping the bitch that ratted us out. No way in Hell. She didn't expect anyone to. The seats started filling in, and the only seat that was open was next to me. Evynne swallowed her pride and made her way over to me, keeping her head down the entire time. The ordeal took up a fair portion of class. started pairing us up, saying that we had a big assignment, and that the people he paired us with would be the people we worked with the rest of the year. And my luck?

I got paired up with Evynne Paley.

Good news? She seemed about as thrilled as I was. Now was planning time. We had the remainder of class to discuss book ideas and find what we were going to write our assignment on.

"Alright. I don't want to work with you, and you don't want to work with me. So, let's just get this over with." Wow, that was pretty impressive of me to say. She simply nodded.

"Are you gonna talk?" She shook her head.

"Why not?" This would be tiring for me to keep up a one-sided conversation. She shrugged her shoulders. This girl will be the death of me. I swear it.

The bell rang and I booked out of there. Not soon enough. It was there that I saw her true torture. She barley made it out of class before Kira slivered up to her and whispered something in her ear. Evynne suddenly seemed weak. Her legs shaking and eyes closing. She collapsed backwards, her head hitting the floor with a painful thunk. I scrambled over to her. She was breathing, but lightly. I remember something my dad taught me. I started slapping her face. It hurt so much to do it, but I had to. Her eyelids started fluttering, and her lips lightly parted. A sudden urge to kiss those perfect lips washed over me. I ignored it and scooped her legs up. I carried her easily toward the nurse. Her head bobbing lightly from where it rested on my forearm.

"Reid Garwin? What can I do for you?" Nurse Emma asked me with her back turned towards me. How she knew it was me was beyond my mind. The only thing holding my sense was what I was holding right now.

"Um. I need some help here.' I simply stated in what I hoped was a casual voice. She spun around and saw me holding a unconscious girl in my arms. She went into maternal instinct, careening herself towards me, instruction me on what to do, and where to set her. She shooed me out of her office, and I felt a ping of testosterone enter my bloodstream. I didn't want to leave Evynne, what if she woke up scared and needed me? What if she had to go to the hospital, and I wasn't there beside her? Wait. Why did I feel this way about her? She was a nothing to me. Right then Evynne opened her eyes. Eyes so hollow they almost looked dead. Just as quickly she closed herself, and relapsed into darkness.


	3. Devil of Spencer

**Evynne POV**

**I woke up with an headache and a body that felt swollen. Just trying to open my eyes felt like a monumental effort. It felt like seconds had past when I knew it was hours. The room I was in had a dull light peeking under the door. I was not in the clothes I remembered changing into, I was wearing my baggy sweats and large shirt that I didn't recognize as mine. **

**Ignoring my pleading urge to fall back asleep, I slowly made my way to the now creaked door. I was not expecting what I saw waiting for me.**

**Reid Garwin was sprawled across the couch, his head hanging at an awkward position on the arm rest. Nurse Emma was snoring on a stack of papers, drool spilling across the lead scratches. I huffed up all my courage and softly shook Reid, who did nothing but snort in drool. I shook him once more before finding he wouldn't wake up for anything. I looked at the clock that read it was 2. In the morning or afternoon was unknown to me. I finally gave up on being gentle. I grabbed the shoes that rested in a heap on the floor and was about to chuck them at his ignorant head when something odd happened.**

**He moaned. Not a nightmare moan or a tired moan, but an aroused moan. And it wasn't anything he moaned. It was my name. My name was spilling out of his mouth like it was the most exotic yet natural thing he would say. Needless to say my face would forever be tinted red. To embarrassed for words I slowly drifted back into the safety of the plastic couch. You would think that a rich, classy school like Spencer would have nice, comfy, expensive couches. No, all the money the school board went into the athletics. Don't get me wrong. I love sports. I play softball in the fall and golf in the spring. Sports were what got me into Spencer. That and my musical abilities. **

**My family was not lavished in money. Back home in Colorado I lived in a decent apartment with my Godmother and Godfather. My birth parents died when I was seven, and I lived with Mama and Pop ever since. My sister Hailey was supposed to join me at Spencer. But she got knocked up by her boyfriend Alex. After our parents died we became 2 different people. Hailey became a rebel, seeking attention and love. She was to busy looking for someone to show they care enough to set down the rules. She was to blind to see the person she was looking for was right in front of her. Silence became my best friend. I would go for days without talking, and it was easy as breathing. Nobody noticed, everyone was preoccupied with helping Hailey. I didn't seem to be a problem. I got good grades, I was kind, I was perfect. At least on the outside. **

**In my eyes I would never be amazing at anything. I didn't excel at anything naturally. I studied piano since I was 13, and started softball and golf at the same age. My mom always told me that it is "better to have to work at many things to be good, than to be good at many things." I never understood that. Now I do.**

**People like Margret, Amanda, and Reid don't have to try at anything, so they don't. If they're not good at it right away, why bother trying? I was raised to try different things, and perfect myself based on what I did wrong. I would get yelled at on a daily basis when I came home from soccer practice and hadn't scored a goal yet. (Having a drill sergeant as a dad didn't help my childhood situation. I learned how to hold and load a gun by the time I was five. You gotta love the little things.) Since I got yelled at I learned to do what people asked without a second thought. What was my happiness in the scheme of things? It's a bad habit, and is a sign of weakness, but why should someone else suffer if I can help. That's another thing I was raised up upon that my "friends" were not raised by. You help others. You don't help just yourself. Because if you only help yourself, then who will help you? If you don't sacrifice some of your time, then you end up cold and alone shivering in you sheets after waking up from an ever occurring nightmare. Wait, that happens anyway. So maybe helping others isn't good for the soul. I don't know anymore. Ask someone else. **

**So now I'm cozy and warm, and I finally understand Hailey. She did what she did because she wanted someone to be there. She wanted someone to wake her up from her nightmares and sit with her until she feel asleep. She wanted someone to listen to her problems, just listen. Not bluntly ignore her problems and send her to a therapist. She didn't want someone to offer opinions and shoot down her dreams because they weren't reasonable. She just wanted someone to show a shred of decency and hold her hand while she walked across the 4-way stop of traffic that was her ever changing life. She didn't care who it was, just as long as they stayed around long enough to let her see the light that chased away the shadows. She never got that. I don't think I will either. **

**I could hear Reid jerk awake, dozily patting down his body, almost assuring himself that it was a dream. He studied the room once he became content. Slowly I treaded on the border that was everlasting sleep. The last thing I saw was an angel with wispy blond hair and ice blue eyes lean on the doorway. His lips playing in a beautiful smile while he watched me sleep. **

**Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Hailey was wrong. Maybe everything I knew was wrong. Maybe, for once in my life, someone actually cared. Who would've thought that person would be the Devil of Spencer himself?**


	4. First words

Reid's POV

I was never one for telling girls about the dreams I had about them. Mostly because I rarely get them, but that's beside the point. You don't tell a girl you have dreams about you and her together, because they will do 1 of 2 things. They will either freak out and never look at you again, or find it hopelessly romantic and offer themselves to you. Disturbing, girls are.

Being the bachelor of the Son's, I couldn't walk into a room without making girls giggle and have naughty thoughts about me. It sucks sometimes, the way people look at me. Girls don't look at me as more than a cute guy. Girls look at Caleb and see someone perfect to take home to the parents. Girls look at Pogue, and imagine him walking down the beach, leading her to a checkered picnic tablecloth with white candle illuminating the night sky. Girls look at Tyler and see themselves walking through the Arcade, hand in hand, and imagine him holding a giant Teddy Bear he won for her. Girls look at me and see a one night stand. But then you get girls like Evynne. Girls that have eyes that see though you and can almost sense you hesitation. Girls that look at you and see more than what you try to put yourself out as. Girls that would argue with you and get in your face rather than let you have your way. Girls like that.

I remember the first time I met Evynne. Her friend Amanda was introducing her to the entire Freshman class it seemed. She skimmed right by me, saying that I was a egotistical jerk, someone she wouldn't like. I remember the way she spun around, her hair blowing softly around her face for a split second before she rushed off to meet everyone else. I remember the way her eyes looked. The way the dark, jade green fell to the outskirts of her pupil, the murky green-blue that formed lighter as it neared the black pit, and surrounding pupil was dark flecks of brown. Framed by thick, black eyelashes. They were and are the most beautiful eyes I had ever since seen.

Now that I was awake, I slowly made my way through the small office, past Nurse Emma, and into the little room pushed in the corner where Evynne slept. She wasn't skinny, and she wasn't fat. She was slim. With a big bust, small waist, and wider hips. Her legs were trimmed and muscular, she stood at about 5'2. Her hair indecisive, part of it was straight, but most was wavy. Her hair was too blonde to be brown, but too dark to be blonde. It was a creamy, camelish color.

Her eyes started fluttering back and forth, brows furrowing down, causing wrinkles to play with her smooth skin. She twisted back and forth, her nightmare crashing around her face. She arched and squirmed around, like she was terrified beyond belief. A sudden whimper transferred into a blood-curling scream. She buried her face into the pillow, weeping from whatever was torturing her. I jolted to life and shook her awake.

Eyes so large it didn't seem humanly possible stared intently at me. She trembled from the fear that remained in her blood. My hand instinctively reached out to her, stroking her temple down to her cheek. She silently sobbed, burying her face into her hand. I wound my arm around the small of her back, and put my other on the base of her neck, slowly pulling her toward my crouched position. She rested her head on my chest, before she finally broke down. She sobbed loudly into the crook of my neck while I rocked her back and forth. Her sobs simmered down to hiccups.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." There it was. The first words spoken to me. I never felt happier.

_**Just a little FYI to my faithful readers**_. _**I am looking for new readers, so for every new reviewer I will post a new chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me so far!**_


	5. Rip up old wounds

Evynne POV

It felt stupid, what I was planning, but I knew I had to do it. After what happened with my nightmare, and Reid, I finally decided I needed to do something. Anything. And what I needed to do most was tell, I don't know who, but someone. Maybe a guidance counselor, or a teacher. But then I remembered that if a student is in a dangerous situation the teacher has to report it the Provost. Damn.

Reid insisted on helping me with the project. I assumed he would be his jerk self and let me do it all. I assumed wrong. We both decided on writing about the Witch Trials that occurred in Ipswich. We decided on working in the library, now the only people in here. Considering it was a Friday night most kids were hanging at Nicky's. I never cared for the place.

"So, what topic should we cover on this?" Reid asked, eyes intent on my answer.

"Well, maybe we should write about the fact that just because the people were outcasts, it didn't make them bad. Just different. People assumed so much about them just because they acted, or believed, differently." Ever since that day I fainted Reid has changed. He watches me like he actually cares about my well being. Like he's just waiting for me to slip away.

"Well, that's very profound."

"I always seem to be," He smirked at my little joke.

"We need at least 2 book sources for our evidence." I pointed out a few minutes later.

"Well, I have a book in mind if you want to find another one?"

"So I have to do the hard work?"

"How hard can finding a book be?"

"Hard for you I imagine. Do you even read books without pictures? I could try to find the Velveteen Rabbit for you." He laughed at my interaction with him.

Reid suddenly became a little more serious. His eyes trained on the table, gnawing on his lip like he was thinking about something serious.

"Geez Reid, don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage." He didn't even acknowledge my insult. That was seriously concerning.

"I was joking about that comment earlier. I think you're very smart. Genius even."

"I'm thinking."

"Reid, that's dangerous water you're about to tread in." He didn't laugh. He didn't even crack a smirk. That's when it happened.

His lips were tasting mine, his mouth enveloping mine, tongue tracing the outline of my parted lips before it dived into my mouth. His breath tasted of chlorine and apples, a soft humming sound escaping the back of his throat. His hands found their way to my face, tracing the lines of my face, memorizing every curve. Without meaning to I responded to his kiss, my hands greedily brushing the fingers through his tousled hair. A crossover between a growl and a moan ran through his lips into mine. He broke apart after a second, a dumb-struck smile frozen on his face. Horror was stuck on mine.

Reid Garwin kissed me. I kissed him back. He was a player, he had girls hanging off his fingers, he didn't care about anything other than himself and sex. He was just using me. And the thing that sucks is I let him. Without another word I high-tailed it out of there. I ignored his plea for me to come back, I ignored his promise that he didn't mean it. I was to far gone. I was back where I started.

I would not cry over some stupid boy like Garwin, but my heart didn't believe it. If it's possible my heart hurt more than before.

I trudged back to my dorm, and did not understand what I saw when I got back.

A girl as old as me with frizzy brown hair and braces was sitting outside her dorm, she skipped over to me, smiling merrily.

"Are you Margret Smith?"

"No." I responded coldly.

"Oh, well do you know where she is?"

"At Nicky's, why?"

"She's my roommate. Are you her friend?'

"I was. What did you say your name was?" Way to rip up old stitches.

"Bethany Winters. And yours?"

"Evynne Paley."

"Wow 5 minutes here and I already made a friend."

"Impressive." It actually was, it took me days to meet Amanda.

"So where are you staying?"

"Uh, I pissed some people off, and I kinda lost my room."

"That's awful, who stole it?"

"Your supposedly roommate, Margret."

"Well, I can't leave my friend out in the cold, would you agree to being my roommate?"

"I'd love to."

_**Just another message, if I can get 25 reviews I will post Reid's dream of Evynne on here. Thank you to everyone new who reviewed! X's and O's to everyone!**_


	6. Drug Addiction

Reid's POV

I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just kissed her. As much as I wish I could say I regret it, I can't. Because when I kissed her, it was like some part of me was changed. The way her lips brushed against mine awake some part of me I had long forgotten. The part of me that my mom wanted. The part of me that wanted to kiss her, and find myself tangled in her arms every night until I died. That part of me.

I decided. I was going to forget her. Forget the way her lips felt against mine. Forget the way her lips tasted like mint and cinnamon. Forget the was she looked so damn sexy when she bit her bottom lip. Forget the smart-ass comments she made about me. Forget the way she laughed. Forget everything.

Why did I want to forget her? Because if I remember her, then I remember the way I can easily hurt her. Then I can remember the way she looks at me with hope. Terrified to remember, forbidden to forget. I just need to finish this project and get on with my pointless life.

A week has passed since the kiss. Evynne won't look at me. Won't talk to me. Won't do anything that involves me. She made a new friend, some Bethany girl who just moved her from Texas. Good for Evynne. I haven't kissed or touched any girl since that day. She was like a drug to me. As cheesy and romantic it sounds, it's not. She's a habit I'm trying to break, but I always fold. I allow myself only one look at her, but I always spend most of class staring at her, reliving the kiss every time. The guys started relentlessly checking up on me. Seemed I was depressed.

"Dude, seriously, what has got your panties in a bunch?" Ty asked me one night in the dorms.

"I don't wear panties." I argued.

"Dude, do you go commando?"

"You're sick Ty, why do you want to know?"

"Know what? Why you go commando, or what chick is getting to you?"

"How do you know it's a chick?"

"I guess it could be a guy, didn't know you rolled that way."

"Shove it."

"I gladly will, once you tell me what's bothering you."

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell Caleb?"

"Do I ever tell him?"

"No."

"Exactly, now, what lady has gotten Reid Garwin to fantasize about her every night?"

"I don't 'fantasize' about her."

"You're not the one who wakes up to moaning every night around 2."

"It's not every night."

"Dude, yes it is."

"Do you want to know or not?'

"Yes."

"Then shove it."

"You really need to increase your vocabulary skills."

"I will pound you into next Tuesday."

"Dude, today is Tuesday."

"Exactly."

"Dude, you are a fucking moron."

"And you say I'm the one that needs to increase my vocabulary, you say 'Dude' every other word."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Is not."

"If I agree with you will you tell me about her?"

"Maybe."

"Dumb-ass."

"Glad you noticed."

"Reid I will throw this pillow so far up your ass you will taste it if you don't tell me about her."

"What is with you and my ass? Alright, this girl Evynne….she's the most…"

_**And that is where I leave you. I decided to make a little competition. Whoever can write the longest review (good or bad) by July 8**__**th**__** by noon (Mountain time) will have a character named after them in this story. They can choose whoever they want to date, or anything like that! Good luck and X's and O's to everyone!**_


	7. Author

Author's Note

I know I hate these little notes but I just thought I might clear up any confusion about the contest.

The 25 review's to get a peek into Reid's mind does NOT count with this. This is just a extra competition.

You can choose anyone or anything. If you think the tooth fairy should make Tyler a Goddess then by all means, go ahead. I will not limit your creativity. You can choose any of the guys (or girls) irrelevant of their relationship status in the movie. (with the exception of Evynne and Reid!)

Any one can review, but you are only allowed 1 review. You can't change just because someone had more than you.

There will be plenty of contests, and you can only win once.

Have fun with this and don't be terribly disappointed if you don't win!


	8. Girls Night

Evynne POV

Bethany insisted on taking me shopping, saying we both deserved a "girls night out." We made it to the mall, her giggling to entire way, me focusing on the road. She literally squealed when she found out I had my own car. I saved up all my money from working at Dairy Queen to buy my 'baby' as I referred to it.

"What kind of car is it?" She managed to ask between episodes.

"A 2001 Nissan Pathfinder SE."

"Wow, you're so cool."

"I highly doubt that."

"You are pretty popular."

"What makes you think that."

"You know that boy," insert girlish giggle from Bethany "you sit next to in Writing?"

"Reid?"

"Yeah!"

"What about him?"

"He always stares at you! It's so romantic!" At this point I was about to veer off the road.

"What?" There was nothing romantic about Garwin! The kiss was nice, but that's beside the point. He was just like…Aaron. Forcing himself onto me without my consent. Well, I didn't exactly fight off Reid. Maybe he was just being a hormonal boy and I happened to be there when his testosterone exploded. But what about the dreams? There isn't another girl named Evynne at Spencer.

"Did you listen to a word I just said?"

"Hmmm…what?"

"You didn't! You're thinking about him! Admit it!"

"No, I'm thinking about this…car behind us…it's very efficient."

"Are you sure you're not thinking about the person in said car?"

"What?" I quickly spun around.

Oh shit. Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms were laughing like hyena's behind us. I promptly banged my head on the steering wheel, letting out a blue stream of curse words.

5 minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot, the black Hummer from hell stalking us the entire way. I pulled into the closest spot, and the car I parked to pulled out right after I parked. Dammit! Reid smoothly pulled in next to me. Bethany couldn't stop giggling for the life of her.

"Just play it cool Bethany," she didn't stop.

"I thought this was a girls night out? Did you plan this?" She nodded before laughing wildly. I jerked the door open without taking my eyes off her. I accidentally hit something hard. Something human. Something that was now hissing through clenched teeth. I just threw my door at Reid Garwin. My face could not get any redder. Somewhere between parking and Bethany's confession Reid made his way to my door. And I didn't even hear him.

"If you didn't want me here Ev, you could of said something." Reid growled while clutching at his sides.

"Reid! Why were you standing in front of the door? Did you not realize a car door has more authority than you?"

"I figured you could see me. Beth was making it easy for you."

"How do you know Beth?"

"I have my ways." He sent her a not-so-slick wink in her direction.

"Whatever. Will you please leave? This is a girls night."

"Well, me and Tyler here,"

"Tyler and I." I corrected him.

"Fine. Tyler and I decided you could enjoy our company before we watched the movie."

"Wow. When did you and Tyler decide to grow vaginas?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a comment."

"You just did."

"Do you have to have the last word?"

"Always." With that I smirked, grabbed Bethany's hand, and dragged her towards the Food Court.

"Do you want to see a movie tonight?" Beth asked me on the way to the car. Arms heavy with bags.

"Depends, did Reid put you up to this?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Maybe, what movie?"

"The new Saw movie."

"No. No way. Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"I hate scary movies!"

"You would have Reid there to protect you."

"So Reid did put you up to this!"

"Come on."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Little Ev scared of scary movie?" Someone asked from behind me. I screamed bloody murder before blushing like mad.

"Damn, why so jumpy?" Tyler asked me.

"Because that ass back there scared the piss out of me!"

"Reid has the tendency to make girls scream." Tyler stated, oblivious to the sexual reference he just made.

"In more way than one." Reid whispered into my ear, his voice a little huskier than usual.

"Whatever. You guys go scare yourself shitless, I'm not going."

"You kinda have to." Reid said, flashing me a smirk.

"And why is that?"

He dangled my keys in one hand, 4 tickets in another. Without another word he threw his arm around my shoulders and escorted me toward pure terror.

_**Alrighty….and the winner of the review contest is…**_

_**KRIS KNIGHT! With 257 words! **_

_**I made a new e-mail address specifically for my stories. You can e-mail me at the address posted on my profile.**_

_**If you want to e-mail me about anything please go ahead.**_

_**So Kris Knight, if you would e-mail me about what character you want that would be great. Thank you to everyone who participated. (It wasn't many, but your reviews are what keep me going!)**_

_**Please be honest, and if you didn't win, please don't take that away from those that did win.**_


	9. Frenzied

Reid's POV

After buying the movie necessities, popcorn and drinks for everyone; in which Ev tried to pay, she didn't stand a chance, we made our way to the pitch black theater. Ev pleaded, terror strung between her word. I would of just agreed, and thrown the tickets away, but I knew her weakness. It was very immature and childish of me, but I wanted to be that classic date you don't see anymore. The girl cowering into her boyfriends side while he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Ty and Beth hit it off, just like I knew they would. They both laughed at the gore and commented on the special effects. Nerds. I didn't even notice what was going on, being to focused on the small, shaky breaths that left Evynne's mouth. She was focusing at the Exit sign that was placed next to the screen. When the music that hinted gore was about to ensue began Ev literally swallowed her dignity and burrowed into my side, throwing her arms around my middle and hiding her eyes. Pass, shoot, and score.

The movie passed to soon for my liking. She stayed plastered to my side for the remainder of it. The good news? It was late at night, and the entire town held it's breath in the darkness. No birds, no cars. Nothing but the sound of pattering footsteps. Ev refused to look anywhere, allowing me to wind my arms around her, guiding her to the car.

"Ty, do you want to drive Beth home?" I innocently asked.

"Depends, what car can I drive?" He innocently asked me back.

"I don't give a damn! Will someone please get me back?" Ev shouted from her sanctuary in my arm.

"Well. Someone's a little testy." I pointed out, eager to get under her skin.

"Shut it Reid. I may have to spend the night with you," I tried to ignore the hope that unconsciously swelled in my chest. "I won't be able to sleep for a week. And if I'm not sleeping, you won't be either." And there went my hope. She seemed to realize her mistake. Insinuating that she wanted to sleep with me, her face getting more red, if it's even possible.

"Well, I guarantee you won't be sleeping if you stay with me." I was trying to be an ass, but my voice came out husky and aroused. Way to play that off Reid!

"Will you two love birds shut it? We have to study!" Beth pointed out.

"Why doesn't everyone take a breath," Ty began, getting glares from everyone.

"And we solve this rationally." He concluded.

"Ty, that ship has sailed. Ev said she was going to sleep with me. You two will have to figure out your arrangements." Now I was the one getting glared at.

"You're an ass." Ev pointed out with tremors in her voice.

"Thanks for noticing."

"Tyler and I will ride together, and Reid will drive Ev home in her car." Beth ordered.

"Why can't I drive?" Ev pouted.

"You are in no condition. And as much as I wish you would drive Reid off a cliff, I don't feel like losing you too."

"Let's roll." With that we headed off to our respective cars.

"No psycho killer is about to pop out of the ground, you realize that, right?" I pointed out to the terrified Ev.

"Sure." Now I felt bad. She really was scared, he voice shaking after one word.

"Will you feel better if I hold your hand?"

"Is that one of your lame pick-up lines?"

"My pick-up lines are great."

"That's not what Tyler said."

"Who was he talking about?"

"Referring to Caleb's girlfriend Sarah."

"Ex."

"What?"

"They both decided to take a break. Never really dated."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah."

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it too late to take you up on that offer?"

"It's never too late."

The rest of the car ride was silent, he small hand tucked away into mine. She fell asleep shortly after, her head resting on my shoulder. I softly kissed her temple when we pulled into Spencer. My emotions more frenzied than ever.


	10. Southern Cross

Evynne POV

I woke up feeling think I was floating, physically and mentally. My mind was in a foggy daze, the world was shifting in and out of focus. I could hear a familiar voice, Reid, talking to other voices, which belonged to Tyler and Bethany.

"Reid?" The more feminine of the three asked.

"Yeah?"

"She really does care about you."

"Sure. Pigs also fly."

"Come on Reid, are you that oblivious?" The one I'm assuming is Tyler asked.

"Oblivious to what?"

"The way she looks at you." I'm assuming I am the 'she' they are referring to. Why didn't they just wake me up? I hated being talked about like I'm not right by them. My brows furrowed in annoyance, and that didn't go unnoticed by them.

"Look, I think she's waking up." Tyler pointed out.

"No she's not. She would be screaming at us for talking about her if she was." I bit back a smile and reality slammed into me. At first, Reid was a simple dream, something unattainable. Then, he noticed me, and it felt like those moments where you're waking up, but not enough to know the difference between a dream and life. Then he kissed me. Suddenly everything seemed brighter. I wasn't alone anymore. He was my Southern Cross. Only few can see him for what he really is, and the rest have to go their whole life without knowing the true beauty behind his hard demeanor. I wasn't going to fight my feelings anymore, because it only hurt to reject them. If Reid wasn't going to act on them, Dammit I would.

I put a few things together without opening my eyes. I was being carried in Reid's arms, I'm guessing I fell asleep on the way back. Reid was walking up stairs, and I could hear the echo of empty space, we must be back at the dorms. I could hear Ty and Beth giggle, but it seemed miles away. The perfect idea struck me. Reid wasn't acting on his feelings because he was afraid I would reject him, so if I confessed those feelings…under the influence of sleep…he might get the idea. He had wet dreams about me, why couldn't I have them about him? Once I couldn't her Ty and Beth anymore, I set my plan into action.

I softly moaned his name, the small smile of satisfaction played on my lips when he froze in place.

"Evynne?" He cautiously asked. I simply responded by wiggling closer, softly sighing when I felt content. He was gripping me roughly, not in an angry way, but a possessive way. I moaned his name again, and could feel the rate of his heart increase, and his…um…body react to the promise of something intimate, a promise that would have to be broken.

"Ev," voice extremely low and rough, "you awake?" He was still frozen on the stairs, one leg stuck on the top step, the other trembling on the step that was two away from the top. Damn long legs, being able to go two steps at a time. Lucky bastard. I pretended that my dream was over, lost to the black pit of sleep.

"Holy Shit Ev," he moaned next to my ear, "you just had to go and do that didn't you? Turning me on even more, if that's possible. Jeez. If only you really felt that way about me, I'd kill for you to feel the way I do. I really would. But you don't want that. I can see it in your eyes. You're just like everyone else. I guess it's my fault. I don't try hard at anything. But, I would try hard for you, just know that. I would go to the end of the Earth if you asked me to. I would bring you a star from the Milky Way if you wanted. Goodnight Ev, hopefully I'll be in your dreams again. Thanks for not doing that when Beth was around. She would of castrated me on the spot if she heard."

Damn plan back fired. Stupid hormones had to go make the boy a all self-conscious, all self-righteous and shit like that. He tucked me into bed, but didn't leave.

"Damn. Ev, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I really am." Sorry about what?

I could feel his warm breath swirling in front of my face again, his smooth lips softly touching mine. It wasn't demanding, or rude, or violating. It was gentle, kind, soft, and chaste. That's 2 kisses he's stolen from me. 2 kisses I can't live without.

_**So Reid's being a gentleman. I promise you, drama will ensue in the next few chapters. I've decided to make a vote. 2 actually.**_

_**Should Kate stay with Pogue? Yes or No?**_

_**Who's POV should I do the next chapter in, Reid's, Tyler's, or Bethany's?**_

_**X's and O's to everyone who has read this far.**_

_**This is for those of you that don't understand the Southern Cross reference…**_

_**The Southern Cross is a constellation that only those in the Southern Hemisphere can see, and was used to guide fisherman way back when. **_


	11. White Houses

Reid's POV

Winter formal was in 2 weeks, and I was planning on asking Ev, but that was proving to be difficult. She was working with a different girl for English, so all alone time was nonexistent. A folded up note skidded across the table from Ty. At that moment I got a text from somebody, and another note from Caleb. I'm guessing the text was from Pogue, since he was in a different class. I decided on reading Tyler's first.

_What happened with Ev last night? _

Why do you assume something happened?

_She hasn't even opened her book yet, and she's not listening to the teacher. Something went down after I left._

She stayed asleep. What's so complex about that?

_The way you look at her changed._

I'm pretty positive I haven't changed.

_You have hope in your eyes._

I promptly crumpled the note up, earning a glare from the teacher; ass-hole had his hearing aid in, and read Pogue's message.

**Dude, this class is so fucking boring!**

_**Look at some chick or something. It's not like Kate cares.**_

**Shut it Reid.**

_**I'm not in a great mood, and I honestly don't care that you're not either.**_

**Little Reid not getting any?**

_**Like you are.**_

**No, but at least I have a reason.**

_**And what's that? Kate gone moral on you?**_

**Yeah, she wants us to connect on a deeper level. It won't last past the weekend.**

_**Hmmmmm… that's nice.**_

**So what lady has got Reid sex deprived?**

_**It's not**__**hing. Just a change in my life.**_

**This change have a name?**

Was this change because of Evynne? I think it might be. Women hold no interest over me, and I can't have sex without wondering how it would feel like making love to Ev. I may be heartless, but I'm not that heartless. I finally got the courage to read Caleb's note.

_Who's that girl working with your girlfriend?_

I don't have a girlfriend.

_You sure about that?_

Got good enough hand-writing Cay?

_That's beside the point. You're avoiding something._

Alright Dr. Phil. The chick is Kris. Don't know the last name, so don't bother asking.

_What the hell Reid? Why so pissed?_

Because I am.

_Holy Shit. You love her._

Love who?

_Evynne Paley._

Another note crumpled. Another glare from the teacher. Did love her? I couldn't. Reid Garwin didn't love anything other than the reflection in the mirror. But I did. I couldn't look in the mirror without wondering what Ev would look like standing with me. I couldn't laugh unless Ev was laughing. For once, I cared about something other than myself.

Class ended, and it was off to swimming. Swimming was my escape. The feel of cold water parting around my body, the thrill of cutting through everything that held me back. Letting go of everything except for the race. That changed today. Today I made a detour before class. Coach really didn't care. I was his best back-stroke. He could care less what time I got there, as long as I got there before my race.

I watched Ev scamper her way to a hidden hallway. I could hear the sounds of flutes, guitars, pianos, tubas, trumpets, and other sounds penetrate my ears. She walked with casualness. This must be her off period. She spun around as if she heard me, luckily I was still behind the corner. She walked past the rooms of music, and straight towards a door. She threw the door opened and disappeared into blackness. 30 seconds later I did the same thing. She was gone from sight. Rooms on each side of me were empty on first glance. When you looked harder you could see a student. Some drawing, some dancing, some playing an instrument. I remember Ty telling me about the prodigy students that went here. This is where they disappear to. I caught sight of Ev entering a room at the very back, it looked to be the largest, a Grand Piano square in the middle. A blue acoustic guitar in the corner. We had something in common. We both loved music. My mom sent me to hundreds of private teachers. She said I had the long, elegant fingers to play any instrument.

Ev seemed at home here. She set her bag down, took off her jacket, removed her shoes, and padded barefoot toward her Piano. She silently touched each of the keys, fingers scanning each of the ivory and ebony squares. How I envied those keys. How I wish it was my skin she was skimming across, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Her fingers brushed across them lightly, familiarizing each one like it was a friend. I Used a little, only enough to open and close the door without her hearing. There was a chair right by the door, which now was accommodated by me. Elbows on my knees, I watched silently.

She started off slowly, starting the melody. She just played for a while. She closed her eyes, leaned back enough so she could play, and belted out her beautiful voice. She was a impressive soprano, voice reaching levels I didn't know existed. Her face set in a beautiful smile, hands dancing across the piano. I recognized it as White Houses by Vanessa Carlton. She paused, her head hanging low. Small tears slipping from her eyelashes. She finished the last few verses in a tiny voice, adding definition to a song so simple. She hunched forward, elbows resting on the keys, head limp in her cradled hands. So beautiful. So broken. She twisted her head so it was turned to the right, right where I was. She was looking, but not seeing. She played a few random keys before sighing deeply.

I Used again, only enough to get out without being seen. I ran to Swimming, changing as I went, and made it there while Pogue's race was almost finished. Caleb was up next, Ty diving after him, then me.

"Where were you dude?" Ty asked me, though I knew he knew everything.

"Had things to do." I coolly replied.

"Those things have names?" Pogue asked while drying himself off.

"You're an ass." Pogue simply shrugged.

We all watched in fake anticipation while Caleb raced. Nobody stood a chance when they were up against the Son's of Ipswich. Caleb won, Ty won, now me. I slipped into the cool water, body welcomed by frigid chlorine. My body dipped and danced with familiarity in the water.

"Ready guys? On your mark, get set, GO!" Couched screamed. I was off, my arms sliding me through the water with little effort, I finished the 50 meter with little effort. Winning by a landslide. My brothers congratulated me, while Aaron shot me a odd look. A mix of anger and disgust. Then I realized he wasn't looking at me. I spun around. Whoever pissed Aaron off was good in my books. I came eye to eye with Ev.

What the hell?

_**And there you go! I know the guys wouldn't of been so proper in their texts and notes, but I hate hate HATE when people don't use correct spelling. If you don't understand why **__**White Houses **__**is so important, it plays a HUGE role in what is going on with Ev. I highly suggest you listen to it while you read that little piano scene. I made Tyler a diver because breaststroke isn't something I see a Son of Ipswich doing. **_


	12. Memories

I could still feel Aaron's cold eyes on my retreating figure. I could hear the even pattering of Reid running.

"Ev! Where's the fire?" He casually joked. My legs nearly gave out when I saw his athletic body. Chest trimmed with muscles, legs and arms powerful, and then I noticed he was only wearing the barley-there swimsuit. Dammit.

"Nowhere, what are you running from?"

"Not running from, running to."

"Oh."

"What the hell did Abbott do to you?"

"What?" I half screamed-yelped.

"Well, he didn't seem so happy to see you."

"We had a few misunderstandings. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nah, coach loves me."

"Shouldn't you report that?"

"Perv."

"You took it the wrong way." He smirked before meeting my eyes.

"Are you going to Winter Formal?"

"What? Oh, no, I-I-I mean not yet. No, well not no, maybe."

"Well, that was clear as mud," I responded with laughter while he chuckled.

"would you go with me?" I quickly spun around, looking for the impossibly attractive woman that must be behind me. Nobody.

"Uh…sure. A-are you sure?"

"Never been surer."

"I don't think that's a word." I shakily joked. He laughed before departing, waving behind his shoulder. Holy Damn. I was going to the Winter Formal. With Reid Garwin. I needed someone I hadn't needed in a while. I needed my friends from back home.

"Joan?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Evie."

"No way! Evie Paley?"

"The one and only!"

"Sammy," I heard a muffled 'what?' "it's Evie!" A loud shriek followed by familiar giggling.

"Put it on loud-speaker Joan!" I commanded. They both squealed for minutes-without-end. Before getting serious when I told the I had something important.

"I'm going to a Winter Formal!"

"What?" They shouted excitedly.

"And not just any Winter Formal, dances here are like walking the red carpet, and I'm going with the school's Brad Pitt!"

"Oooh, what's his name?"

"Reid. Reid Garwin."

"Sounds sexy." Joan purred.

"He is!"

"Hold on I'm Facebooking him now…damn girl…is it normal for a guy to be that attractive?"

"It is here."

"Ok. So what are you wearing?"

"That's the problem. I have nothing. And it's in 2 weeks!"

"Oh dear!"

"Yeah, and I can't go to the mall, because the entire school will be shopping there. I need something wowzers. Something spectacular."

"What about what you wore to my Sweet-16." Sammy suggested.

"No, not my color."

"I think it was good." Argued Sammy.

"Yeah, if she wants to look like a orange pumpkin. She would be a sexy vegetable, but no."

"I'm pretty sure a pumpkin is a fruit."

"Whatever. Fruit or vegetable, I could care less."

"Augh!"

"I got it!" Sammy squealed.

"No I am not wearing that dress your mother made me wear in Rome for her wedding. No way in hell, I looked like a tomato!"

"Jeez. What is with you and plants?"

"I don't know."

"Hey guys….what about her mom's dress?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna ruin it."

"Sweetie, you wouldn't."

"I don't want to risk it." My mother bought a dress in Paris on her honeymoon, and she left it to me. I could never wear it, it meant to much.

"Too bad…I'm calling Uncle Eddie and sending it out to you tonight." In which Joan hung up.

I grew up with Joan and Sammy until I moved freshman year. Joan had thick black hair, ebony skin, a curvy body, and an attitude to match. We referred to her as 'Jett' because she has a punk-rock phase in 6th grade and my Uncle said she was like 'Joan Jett". It stuck. Sammy had a nervous demeanor, wispy red hair, light green eyes, and a freckled face. She didn't tan, which disappointed her deeply. My Uncle Eddie forever said we were the "Three Pea's" and would only call us the 'TP's' after we house wrapped his cabin.

My Uncle was the only blood relative I had left. My dad died in the war, my mom in a car crash. Uncle Eddie was a famous Paleontologist, always exploring the world. I wished I could of lived with him after my parent's death. Since he traveled on a monthly basis, nobody found it suitable. He has recently settled down, living in a cottage in Aspen, an eligible bachelor. I took on the Paley name, Hailey didn't. Needless to say, I was always higher on his favorites. He was the only one to tell me stories about him and my father as children.

My favorite was the one he always told me to go to sleep. My father was the older brother, Uncle Eddie the younger. Only one year apart. One summer my grandparents rented a beach house in California for the entire summer. My dad would wake Uncle Eddie up every morning to go surfing. One day Uncle Eddie woke up alone, and raced down to the shore. My dad was already there, and had a surprise waiting. A fake dinosaur fossil buried in the sand, and they had to dig it up together. Uncle Eddie said that's why he became a Paleontologist.

They met Frank; my God-Father, in high school. They were all like brothers. One wasn't found without the other two. There was a break in the friendship. It was because of a girl named Michelle. Uncle Eddie was dating her, but Frank had a huge crush on her. She cheated on Uncle Eddie, and dated Frank for two months before breaking up with him. Uncle eddie never got over her. They didn't talk for years, my dad always the middle man. They accepted each other only after my dad's death. Uncle Eddie, my God-Parents, and my God-Parents family come together for a barbeque every year on my parent's anniversary, May 23.

I sat down on the bed, looking at the pictures of my memories. The first is when my dad came back from his first tour. I'm not in it physically, but my mom is pregnant with me. My dad has his arms wrapped around us, a huge smile lighting up his face, the same smile on my mom's. Hailey is getting a piggy-back-ride from dad, and mom's hand is resting on her abdomen. Uncle Eddie is howling with laughter, and has the same glint in his eyes that dad does.

The next picture is with my God-Family. It's my 15th birthday party, wearing my Letter-mans jacket. Pop has his arms around us, his strong features softened by the giant smile, Hailey is rolling her eyes, making googly faces at a hidden Alex. Mama is looking right at me, tears of joy spilling down her face. My mom and her were best friends, and she said I was just like her, just a little shorter. Mama's vivid red hair glowing in the setting sun.

The next picture is when I left for Spencer. Sammy and Joan hanging onto me, but laughing at all the memories we conjured up. Before the photo was taken, Sammy gave me Mr. Snuggles, her teddy bear that still resides on my dresser, and Joan gave me her blue acoustic guitar.

The last picture is from last summer when I went back. It's just Uncle Eddie and I, his similar features glowing brighter than the sun, I just told him I was in the top ten of my class. Number 7. The same number my dad was. Everyone says I'm just like dad personality-wise, my mom physically-wise. I say I'm a pleasant mix.

I fell into peaceful slumber, dreaming of Mr. Snuggles and Reid Garwin.


	13. Consensual

Reid's POV

"Hello gentlemen, and lady, what brings you to my fine table today?" I playfully asked the guys at Nicky's.

"I don't see a gentleman anywhere." Kate joked.

"Why so happy Reid?" Ty asked.

"What makes you think I'm happy?"

"That silly smile has been glued to your face all afternoon."

"It's not really the afternoon anymore. It's 9:00."

"Smart-ass."

"Dumb-ass."

"Has anyone asked a girl to the Formal yet?" Kate asked out of the blue.

"Yeah." All of the guys replied. Shocked faces greeting each one.

"Ty had the balls to ask a girl?" Ty shot me a glare after that comment.

"Yeah, I'm going with Beth." I scoffed. Figures.

"Did you ask your dream girl?" Caleb politely questioned.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yep." He added, popping the 'p'.

"So, what are their names?" Kate blurted out.

"Tyler's going with Beth, Caleb is going with Kris, and I'm going with Ev."

"Ev? Who's Ev?"

"The girl you sit next to in math."

"That's her name?"

"Yeah. What did you think it was?'

"Paley."

"Wow. That's smart." Which promptly got me flicked off by Kate. After meaningless conversations on Kate's part, Aaron finally arrived. Time to whoop some ass.

"Ty, you ready?"

"Always." Aaron watched us approach, a sick smirk stuck on his face.

"What up Abbot?"

"Not much fag."

"If I didn't know better, I would assume you had feelings for me."

"Whatever."

"What no come-back?"

"I got plenty, I'm just ready to play some pool."

"You mean, 'ready to lose at pool'."

"I don't think so."

"Well, that's no surprise. You hardly think at all, and when you do, you're minds all confused by the work-out."

"Just shut up and break, Garwin."

"Gladly, Abbot." After about 5 minutes in I knew Abbot was going to lose, but he didn't seem to mind. That stupid smile plastered on his face like a bug stuck to a windshield after speeding down a highway at 90 MPH.

"What's wrong Abbot?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the time."

"Thinking is dangerous territory for you."

"Have you had sex with Paley yet?"

"What?"

"It's just a question Garwin."

"Why the hell do you want to know."

"Well, she's kinda easy, and well, how do I put this?"

"Put what?"

"I was just thinking about the time I had sex with her." That was it. I lost it. Next thing I knew I was shoving Aaron through the back doors, my hands never leaving his collar.

"What the fuck do you mean?" I asked when I had him pinned against the wall in the alley.

"Well, it wasn't technically consensual. But, you know how that works." _He's trying to piss you off Reid, _I thought to myself. But when I dug through his memories, I saw he was telling the truth. No one. And I mean no one, can lie enough that they have memories about it. He was telling the truth. He raped the girl I loved.

I let him go and slowly made my way to the bar, ignoring his cackling from behind me. Then, a sudden burst of adrenaline raced through me, and I was sprinting. I ripped the keys out of Tyler's hand and ran. Shoving the gear into drive and flooring the gas. I made it to Spencer in 5 minutes. Record timing. I honestly didn't care. I flew towards the dorms, my feet carrying me faster than I can ever remember, and I was at her door in a matter of seconds. I banged loudly, and could heard her jerk awake. She slowly pattered towards the door. Cautiously opening it.

"What the fuck did Abbot do to you?"


	14. Burden

Evynne's POV

"What do you mean?" I fear and shock racing through my veins. Reid totally blew off my question, going off on a rant of his own.

"God, I'm so fucking stupid. I should of put it together sooner. The way Aaron looks at you, the look you get when someone says something, the way you respond," Reid's hand slowly reached up to caress my cheek, in which I inadvertently looked away and flinched, "when someone touches you. He raped you." There was that word again. It so odd coming out of his mouth, it sounded almost strangled. I braved a look at his face. I wish I didn't.

Tears pooled freely, such despair and self-hatred in his eyes. His lip trembled, and his hand shook from where it hovered over my cheek. His took a shaky breath in, looking at me like it was his fault Aaron hurt…raped…me. I took a small step forward so his hand was softly touching my cheek. He let out a quiet sob, before softly running his thumb across my cheek bone.

"Hey, look at me," I pulled his chin down so he was looking straight into my eyes. "I'm okay Reid. Honestly. It's over and done with."

"How can you be so calm about it?"

"Because I've had months to get used to it."

"We need it tell someone about it."

"No, please Reid no!"

"Why are you protecting him?" His voice came out a cruel bark.

"I know my rank in the social network. Aaron is higher above me, and I'm okay with that." I noticed the way his jaw clenched when I mentioned Aaron.

"What does social standing have to do with anything?"

"Who are they going to believe? Aaron or me?"

"Aaron." He guiltily confessed.

"Exactly."

"Why are you giving up? Why are you being weak about it?"

"Giving up doesn't mean you're weak, sometimes it just means you're strong enough to let go." 

"Please let me help you."

"You already have," I pulled his face down so our foreheads touched, our tears mingling together, salty driblets hanging onto our lips, "you looked at me when no one else would. You stood up for me when everyone left. You walked in when the rest of the world walked out. I can never repay you for that, except with this." I slowly touched our lips together, kissing him as tenderly and softly as possible. He intertwined his fingers into my hair, locking me in place. I started to pull away, but he refused to let me go, taking dominance of the kiss instead. He started pushing me back, back toward the bed. What shocked me was I didn't even mind.

He suddenly ripped his fingers out of my hair, tugging forcefully at the tangles that formed.

"No, I'm not like him."

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm not going to force myself upon you. I'm not going to take advantage of you like that." I huffed dramatically, blowing my bangs out of my face.

"Well, what now?"

"Can I ask a favor?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You never have to ask." That was enough for him. His lips molded to mine again, our breath and tongues mingling together passionately. 

"Can I have this dance?" 

"What? There's no music."

"Yes there is."

"Where?" He wound his arms around me, laying my head over his heart.

"My heart is making music for you."

"Is that another lame pick-up line?"

"Yes, but it's true." We both broke out into fits of laughter. 

"Wow."

"Would the kind lady accept my offer to dance?" He playfully bowed.

"I would be honored." He swept me into his arms swaying back and forth. A soft melody played from the radio, and I recognized it as my favorite piece to play. Clair de Lune.

"So I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"My sister, Thyme, is having a birthday party the day before Winter Formal."

"Okay."

"Would you come with me?"

"What?"

"My parents have been dying to meet you. You could stay the night, and my mom would love it if you let her help you get ready."

"Oh."

"Is that a 'Oh, yes' or a 'Oh, no?"

"Oh, yes."

"Good."

"Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

"You're never a burden." He whispered into my hair.

Reid's POV

It felt so right to have her in my arms. To have her agree to meet my parents, when I was terrified of meeting her family. I know Thyme won't like her at first glance, and Rosemary will hardly look at her. But something inside told me she would love them.

I Used to make Ev fall asleep. She slumped into my arms, and I carried her back to bed. The sight of her tight tank-top and sleep pants didn't go unnoticed by me. Once she fell asleep I set my plan into motion. Aaron was going to regret he was even born.

Aaron was about to go through Hell. And I was his personal Devil.


	15. Corrupting

Evynne's POV

Two day have passed since Reid and I became a couple. I met his friends the day after, and was shocked by their reactions. Tyler already knew about us, Pogue broke out into fits of laughter, Caleb nearly broke my hand he was shacking it so hard, Kate and Sarah squealed and attacked me with hugs, and Reid just smiled at me the whole time.

Two days have passed since Reid found out about Aaron, and he seemed tired. Like he hadn't slept in weeks, but he also seemed happy in a disturbing way. Aaron started avoiding me, and Kira looked like vomiting whenever Reid would walk into a room. Aaron started walking over to me one day, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Reid was with me.

"What did you do to them?" I asked after Kira literally ran away from me.

"Nothing." He replied innocently.

"Huh. Sure."

"It's the truth."

"I'm sure it is." He just chuckled before pulling me into a steamy kiss. The kind that makes people instantly look away, the kind that makes you feel like an intruder when you pass them. I broke away, gasping for breath. He contented himself by kissing down my jaw line, and leaving open-mouthed kisses down my neck, teeth grazing the column of my throat. I would of stayed there forever, and let him have his way with me, but I remembered we were in a hallway, and about to be late for class. I jolted out of his arms before striding purposefully towards class.

"You know your ass looks nice when you walk like that." Reid practically shouted towards me. I spun around and waited for him to catch up. Once he was by my side we made our way to math. Reid chortled into my hair when we sat down.

"What?" I whispered so Mr. Garcia wouldn't hear us.

"Innocent little Evynne gets corrupted by devilish Reid Garwin."

"It's not corrupting if I'm willing."

"Please, you get freaked out when we accidentally walked in on Ty and Beth."

"They were about to have sex."

"If that were you and me," Reid whispered, voice impossibly low, "we would of already had our clothes off and been going on our third round." In which I turned ten shades of scarlet. He simply chuckled. Maybe I did get corrupted.

Math remained uninteresting. Reid made it somewhat bearable by softly pressing his lips into my hair, or whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Garwin, if you could get off Ms. Paley for 5 minutes," Mr. Garcia began, earning chuckles from the class, "the Provost requests your presence." I looked at him with concern, he simply shrugged.

"Now class, who can tell me…" Math became my setting for a nervous breakdown. If Reid got suspended, the torture would begin again. Reid walked back in halfway through the lesson, a soft smile on his lips. I scribbled down a note, chucking it at his now writing hand. The good thing about sitting together? We're both left handed.

_What did he want?_

**Aaron confessed.**

_To what?_

**What he did to you.**

_Raped. It's just a word Garwin, just like every other word in the dictionary. _

**No it's not.**

_Pretty sure it is. Why did Aaron confess?_

**His past caught up to him.**

_What?_

**He felt insufferably guilty.**

_So he confessed?_

**Yeah.**

_Then why did you get called down? _Our note ended after that, because Mr. Garcia decided to give us a pop-quiz. I knew I would pass, I wasn't sure about Reid. I scribbled down the answer and watched Reid with concerned eyes. He flashed my a heart-melting, bone-disintegrating, make the butterflies in your stomach attack each other for dominance smile. The kind of smile that makes you feel amazing that you made someone respond that way. I did the only reasonable thing and blushed.

"Corrupting." He whisper-chuckled.

"Willing." I whispered back. He just shook his head and looked at me with tenderness and concern written all over his face. He ran his thumb over the answer he wrote down, and scribbled something else down on a spare sheet of paper. I grabbed the note we had just been passing and crumpled it up, shoving it into my back-pack.

Class ended a few minutes later, Mr. Garcia called me back.

"Yes, sir?"

"You and Reid doing okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Can I go now? Class starts soon."

"Yeah, but just know Ms. Paley, everyone is here to help you."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Mr. Garcia." Reid was waiting for me outside, flashing me that same smile when I walked over to him.

"You didn't have to wait, you might be late."

"What did he want?"

"Who?"

"The Easter Bunny. Who else?"

"Well, he wanted to know where I hid my Easter eggs."

"I'm guessing not your bra."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you have big enough boob's as it is, I don't think you can fit anything else in there."

"Are you insinuating that you look at my boob's?"

"I'm pretty sure every male here has since 9th grade." His gaze dipped purposefully low.

"You are sick Garwin."

"You weren't thinking that earlier."

"When was earlier?"

"When I did this." He pulled me into another passionate kiss, tongue tasting my lips before diving into my mouth. The late bell rang in the middle of our kiss.

"There's the bell."

"So?" He attacked my mouth again, making me forget anything and everything else.

"So, what?"

"Why does the bell matter?"

"Oh, shit! The bell rang?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, let's skip."

"Did I hear right?"

"What?"

"Little Ev wants to skip?"

"Yep."

"I did corrupt you."

"You can corrupt me all you want. Back in the dorms."

"I vote janitors closet."

"Hmmm. Romantic."

"Whatever works." We were suddenly back at the dorms, but I don't remember moving. And that was a very long walk. Reid never stopped kissing me, but slowly pushed me back into the bed, our mouths speaking words never spoken before. He smiled into the kiss, making me do the same. I could hear the whirl of the blizzard outside. Nothing else mattered.

My hands reached to unbutton his shirt, but his hand stopped me.

"No."

"No, what?"

"We are not going to have sex."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Then it slammed into me. The cool, metallic burning of rejection stinging in my veins. I shoved him off me, twisting my way out of bed.

"Wait, that came out wrong."

"Never mind." I made way to the door, his hand stopping me.

"Just listen to me."

"Don't call anymore Reid. I'm not gonna pick up the phone."

"Wait, just chill."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna hurt anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Please listen to me."

"Just give me a little while." I scampered back to my room.

_**And Ev gets rejected. But why? I just wanted to point out this is in their junior year. I know the movie says senior, but in my story they will be juniors. Review please.**_


	16. Last Chance

Reid's POV

Dammit! I'm such a fucking moron. She wanted me. And what did I say to that? 'I don't wanna have sex with you.' It's not that I don't wanna sleep with her, I do. But I don't wanna take that away from her. She may have had sex, but that wasn't her choice. She was abstinent by choice. And that choice is what's standing between us, I want to keep her as pure as possible. She wants to give up.

"What the fuck did you to do our room?" Ty shouted. I kinda forgot I kicked and threw everything in the room, resulting in a huge mess. After chucking everything around I laid on the bed, one arm resting over my eyes, the other limp at my side. I probed up on my elbow when I heard Ty come in, but now I was in my pathetic form again.

"I threw some things around."

"Some? You practically put everything of yours on my side. If you wanted to trade all you had to do was ask." He joked, before Using to clean everything up.

"I'm a moron."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Shove it." My voice wavered. No, I would not cry.

"Dude, are you gonna cry?" Ty asked with serious concern. I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

"Seriously Reid, what happened?"

"I hurt Evynne."

"How? She looked fine."

"What? When did you see her?"

"She came by swim practice," shit, I totally forgot, "and was asking for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she told me to tell you to meet her in the room at 6." I looked at the clock.

"Shit, Ty! It's 5:55! You dumb-ass!"

"How is this my fault?"

"I don't know." I ran out of the dorm, forgetting the fact I was bare-foot and was about to run through the courtyard. She was worth it. I didn't even have to think about what room it was, I knew she was taking about her room. I somehow made it there without Using. Caleb kinda grounded me from my powers after he found out what I did to Abbot. So I gave them a few nightmares, my plan turned out alright, except for the fact I rejected Ev.

I made it there at 6:01. Impressive. I burst in, panting. She wasn't anywhere. Shit. There went my last chance. Or so I thought.

I didn't hear her, but suddenly she was jumping into my arms, kissing me in a way we never had. Usually I was the one to ask for entrance, but this time it was her. She bit down on my bottom lip, tugging it back far enough so she could slip her tongue into my mouth. She wound her legs around my hips, her hand snaked into my hair.

"I should piss you off more often." I breathed when we broke apart, our foreheads resting together.

"No, only when you're right." She breathed back.

"Wait, I was right?"

"Yes, Reid, you were right."

"Wow. About what, may I ask."

"I should've know you were protecting me."

"Huh. When did you come to this conclusion?"

"When I was sitting in my room. Alone."

"Oh. How did you know I would know what 'the room' meant?"

"You honestly think you're that sneaky?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're not. I saw you following me here."

"Oh."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yes, I just got accused of stalking. What else am I going to say?"

"I wouldn't say stalking."

"Hmmm. What would you call it?"

"Following me to a specific location, then watching me for 20 minutes."

"Stalking is shorter."

"I have a question."

"Ok."

"How did you get in and out without me hearing you?" Oh shit.

"You must have bad hearing."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me the truth sometime?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life."

"Good. So about that party?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I need to wear?"

"Don't worry my mom's got it planned."

"Why doesn't that sound good?"

"Cause it's usually not."

"Great."

_**Sorry guys, I know this is super short, but I am currently taking drivers education…and it's from 9-3. SO I'm barley home. Thanks for sticking it out. I promise the next one will be longer. X's and O's**_


	17. Love is

**Evynne's POV**

**I'm meeting Reid's family today, and am nervous out my ears. Reid told me to relax, which was physically impossible for me right now. It's the middle of winter, it's snowing outside, and Reid's mom is having a Sunday Brunch. I think I might die of hypothermia before I get there. That might be a better way to go. **

"**Ev?" A familiar voice called through the door.**

"**What do you want Reid?"**

"**Ready to go?"**

"**What?" I literally shrieked. Reid chuckled when I opened the door, which promptly earned him a death glare from me.**

"**It's 9, and it takes 30 minutes to get there."**

"**I haven't even showered."**

"**You can shower there."**

"**But…" Reid cut me off with a demanding kiss to my lips, shutting me up for a while.**

"**Let's go." With that, he dragged me out to his car. Reid recently bought a new car, a black SUV, brand-spanking new. My baby looked like junk when parked next to his. The problem about dating Reid Garwin? Anything he does, he does to the limit. He bought a new Blackberry, I've had my phone for years. He bought a car, I had to save for years. Anything he does, I always seem poor. He doesn't get why this bothers me, but, whenever he goes somewhere, I know he could easily find something, or someone better than me. **

"**You okay?" he asked while I pondered this.**

"**Yeah." Call it low self esteem, but I'm always waiting for the second shoe to drop. Waiting for Reid to call it quits, because a model-thin girl catches his eye. I've never been skinny, and I've always hated it. I'm short, chubby, and shy. The exact opposite of what a Paley should be. My cousins and sister could trade clothes, they were all the same body type and height. I wasn't. I was the youngest, and always on the outside. They would walk around town together, and everyone would look at them with admiration, everyone looked at me with pity. I knew I wasn't beautiful, and I was always reminded of that. Mama didn't understand why I would get so lonely. She didn't know what I know. The world sucks when you're ugly and you're surrounded by beauty. I was the ugly duckling surrounded by swans my whole life. I wasn't good at anything naturally, and was always looked at like the rut. Mama would call me beautiful, and I hated it. I didn't deserve that title. Beautiful people didn't look like me. I was cute, plain, simple. Anything but beautiful. Pop once told me I had wounded eyes. I didn't understand it then, but I do know.**

**I got the bad genes. My sister had maybe one pimple her whole life, I had them since I was 10. She had light and easy periods, mine lasted for days, and I would get sick to my stomach the first few. She was tall and skinny, Mama put me on a diet when I was considered borderline overweight. My sister was always happy, I was diagnosed with depression at 12. I had lordosis, she didn't. I had eye problems, she didn't. I was plain, she was gorgeous. My hair was thick and a murky color, hers was thin and a chocolate brown. She had everything I didn't. **

"**What's wrong?" Reid tenderly asked.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Please?" I braved a look at him, and wished I hadn't. He was beautiful, and I wasn't. It didn't make sense for him to love me. That fact alone stung my heart until I couldn't feel anything except for the painful throbbing of my heart. **

"**Nothing's wrong."**

"**You're lying, why?"**

"**I'm not lying."**

"**Yes you are." he shouted while pounding his fist on the steering wheel. **

"**I'm fine."**

"**Why do you do this?"**

"**Do what?" **

"**Make me feel bad."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Why are you apologizing?"**

"**Because I am sorry."**

"**You did nothing wrong."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I made you feel bad."**

"**I should be apologizing to you."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you have this hurt look in your eyes." I just now noticed we were stopped in the middle of the road, snow falling around us.**

"**Can we please just drive?" Reid gunned the engine, tearing off with anger glinting in his eyes. We drove in awkward silence the rest of the way there, my eyes glistening with unshed tears. He would look at me, glare, then face the road. This was it, he was going to dump me. **

"**Can we talk Ev?" I nodded, my heart already stinging from rejection that was sure to come. **

"**I…" He began, but I didn't want to hear it from him. **

"**I understand Reid."**

"**Understand what?"**

"**What you're about to say."**

"**And what am I going to say?"**

"**You…" it stung to think the words, let alone say them.**

"**I…what?"**

"**You found someone."**

"**Err…yes." My heart quivered from the stabbing pain roaring through. **

"**And she's beautiful."**

"**Insanely." Another rip to my heart. He just had to talk about her. **

"**And you want to be with her."**

"**Forever." That's it. The tears sprung free, silent sobs threatening to rack my body. That's right little heart, we trusted, and we got burned. Nobody could love us. **

"**Just take me home Reid." My voice shook.**

"**What? Why?" He asked while slamming on the brakes, metal against metal screeching. **

"**I understand."**

"**Understand what? Ev, you're crying. What did I do wrong?" **

"**It all makes sense."**

"**What does?" He begged.**

"**I was so stupid."**

"**Why do you say that? Ev, you're scaring me."**

"**I knew this would happen."**

"**What would happen?"**

"**You would do this to me."**

"**Do what?"**

"**You could never feel this way about me."**

"**You honestly believe that?"**

"**It has to be true. Reid Garwin, falling in love with a nobody. Sure if I was beautiful, but no. It's never going to happen." He slumped against the seat. Tears slipping down his cheeks. **

"**Wow."**

"**What?" The sobs broke through my voice.**

"**I love you." Holy Shit.**

"**Seriously?"**

"**My heart belongs to you. The day I met you my heart leapt out and landed at your feet. I love you. I love you when you blush scarlet. I love you when you stutter whenever I kiss you. I love you when you rest your chin on my shoulder. Every thought I have it contaminated by you. I'm always finding new ways to love you."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why, what?"**

"**Why do you love me?"**

"**Because you're something I never imagined I could have."**

"**What? All you have to do is snap your fingers and you can have whatever you want."**

"**Money doesn't buy what you want most."**

"**And what do you want?"**

"**You." My lips trembled as I stared out into the white nothingness.**

"**Oh." The first and only guy to confess their love for me, and I am struck dumb. He leaned over carefully, pulling my face towards his, and gently kissed my lips. At once my heart stopped aching, and started beating rapidly.**

"**Ready?"**

"**For?"**

"**This." He pulled up a street, the houses disappearing. The houses were miles apart, and got bigger than the last. The last house was huge, with Victorian styled pillars opening up to the large expanse of the mansion. My mouth went slack. He lived here. This house took up 5 of my apartment complexes. He laughed at my expression. He pulled farther in, reveling the true size. He stopped at the front door. He pulled the car door open for me, and a tall, wide man came running out. He had laugh lines running down his serious face, and a grin burst out when he saw Reid.**

"**Ah, . Long time no see." The man joked.**

"**How are you Victor?" Reid politely asked back.**

"**Very well. And who is this beautiful lady?" **

"**My girlfriend. Evynne Paley, this is Victor, our butler."**

"**Nice to meet you Victor."**

"**And you Miss. Paley." "Evynne is fine."**

"**Yes, Evynne." He chuckled before getting down to business. He guided us inside, and another man came sprinting down the stairs. This man had hard features and large eyes.**

"**Pedro, please take Mr. Garwin's car inside." Victor instructed.**

"**Yes, Victor." Pedro snarled before racing out into the snow. A beautiful woman came running down the stairs, embracing Reid in a warm, motherly hug.**

"**Oh, Reid! It's been so long." Reid chuckled into the woman's hair. **

"**Marcia, this is the girl I was telling you about." He said while wrapping his arm around my shoulders.**

"**Reid! You got yourself a beauty." I promptly blushed.**

"**Yeah. I'm very lucky." Marcia thrust herself at me and hugged me tightly.**

"**Hello Evynne, I'm Marcia, Reid's old nanny."**

"**Oh. It's nice to meet you."**

"**Yes, Reid can't stop talking about you." Now Reid blushed.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. It's so wonderful to hear him talk about you, usually it's all about his…'**

"**Alright. Marcia, I'm taking Ev on a tour." Reid rudely interrupted. **

"**Oh." Marcia sent him a understanding glance before she went on her way.**

"**So, what do you think?"**

"**Of?"**

"**Everyone?"**

"**They all seem kind."**

"**Yeah." He chuckled. A young woman quickly ran past us, before spinning around and talking to Reid is a different language. Reid introduced us, and slowly guided me upstairs.**

"**What was that about?"**

"**Oh. That was Maria, I asked where my parents were."**

"**And where are they?"**

"**In the Ballroom, getting the party ready."**

"**You have a Ballroom?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Holy Shit Garwin. I barley have a kitchen." **

"**Old money." I could hear voices swirling out double-doors as we approached. Reid called his arrival, and I hear a squeal followed by a masculine chuckle. A woman with long blonde hair and tan skin waltzed out of the room, a huge, white smile plastered on her face, I'm guessing this was Reid's mother. A man with dark brown hair and sea-green eyes followed after her, and I assume this was his father, but they had nothing in common. The woman hugged Reid, and the man shook his hand. **

"**You must be Evynne, I'm Marie, Reid's mother." The woman introduced herself.**

"**Nice to meet you Marie." I responded.**

"**I'm Noah, Reid's stepfather." **

"**Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

"**You as well." **

"**Well, Evynne, let's go get you changed."**

"**Oh. Reid was giving me a tour."**

"**Okay. We'll have him give you a quick tour, then meet me in my bedroom." **

"**Sounds good. Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" Reid intercepted while wind milling me the other way.**

"**Ready for the Garwin tour?"**

"**Will we get lost?"**

"**Probably."**

"**That's nice Reid."**

"**What it's huge?" We continued on our tour, before we were interrupted again by an unfamiliar voice.**

"**Reid Garwin!" A shrill, valley-girl voice echoed off the hallway.**

"**Hannah Hawk!" Reid gaffed before sweeping her into a hug. **

"**Who's this?" The beautiful girl asked after they greeted each other.**

"**My girlfriend."**

"**Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Hannah Hawk. Reid's first love." Oh Shit.**


	18. Cold Showers

Reid's POV

This is what I hate about Hannah Hawk. She assumes that because we lost our virginity to each other, that it means we loved each other. We didn't. She was my next-door neighbor, and sure, she was pretty. Not nearly as beautiful as Ev, but pretty enough that I had wet dreams about her in 6th grade. Anyone who saw her did. She was just that attractive.

Now Hannah was clinging to me like I was her life jacket, her hand reaching a little to low for my liking. I peeled her body off mine and pulled Evynne close to my body, inhaling her scent while I backed her into the wall. She had confusion and hurt written over her face, and I would've killed to remove it.

I trapped her face in my hands, kissing her lips greedily. She didn't understand where I was going with this, but I wanted Hannah to know I was not interested in her at all. I begged for entrance into her mouth. Her brows furrowed but accepted. My tongue darted in and memorized every inch. I bit on her lip and broke away, tugging her lip with mine. I absent-mindedly sucked her plump bottom lip, raking my teeth across it, lips now bright red from kissing. Her breath came out in short and shallow gasps, before a blush overran her cheeks. I chuckled at the adorableness.

"Well Reid, I'll see you later." Hannah huffed in her shrill voice. 5 minutes passed and I was still attached to her lip, and she was looking at me with an ridiculous look posted on her face.

"Shall we continue the tour?" I asked while laughing at her face. She nodded. I directed her through the mansion, showing her the library, which she was in love with, my parent's bedroom, and finally my bedroom.

My room was hardly used. The walls were painted a dull grey, the comforter was simply white, there was a love-seat under the window, and a beige chair sat in a corner, now vacant except for the towel casually tossed across it. The T.V was turned off, and a useless plant was positioned in the other corner.

Evynne scoped out my room, before thumping on the bed, laying on her back, and stared at the fan that spun in slow circles above my bed. It felt primitive, but seeing Evynne laying on my bed made me unbearably horney. I followed her example, and crashed on the bed next to her. I reached over and grabbed her hand, interlacing our fingers.

"Your room seems so lonely." She softly whispered.

"I'm never here."

"Oh. It's beautiful."

"It's a bed."

"A very comfortable bed. I wouldn't mind sleeping here." I didn't tell her this, but that statement made me undoubtedly turned-on. I rolled over and tried to gain control. It didn't work. The bathroom was connected to the room, but that would mean I would have to walk right in front of her. I sucked in a breath and dared a peek.

She wasn't looking at me, her eyes were closed, and her lips parted. I dashed to the bathroom and ran cold water over my face. When that didn't work, I hopped into the cold shower, my body erupting in goose bumps. I groaned when it wasn't helping. What was I going to do?

Evynne's POV

I fell asleep for a few minutes, but woke up when Reid sprinted to the bathroom. My brows furrowed in confusion, and I figured he really had to pee. I chuckled and rolled over. Then, out of nowhere, I heard him growl loudly at something. I could hear the water running, but I was to sleep-dazed to understand what that meant. I tip-toed over to the door, and pushed my ear against the door soundlessly.

I blushed furiously when I realized what he was doing. I covered my mouth and dashed to the bed, burring my face into the pillow. Reid has to take a cold shower because of me? Oh goodness. That really wasn't helping my blush. I knew Reid was a teenage-boy who was sex-deprived, but I never figured he would be that deprived. I had a deep fear that he was cheating on me, but I guess that was incorrect. Reid sighed and the water turned off, but then a strong cloud of curse-word came shouting out of his mouth. I giggled at his reaction.

I quietly stood up and dug through his dresser, picking out clothes I knew he would like, threw the towel across my shoulder, and knocked softly on the door. He scampered over to the door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Forget something?" Which earned me a growl in response.

"Yes."

"Would you like me to grab something for you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please."

"Good. Where do you want me to set them?"

"Hand them to me."

"You kinda need to unlock the door first."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It might help a little." I could hear the locks clicking, and him deeply sigh before scampering into the shower. I took the sound of the curtains rustling as my cue to enter. I was deadly mistaken.

I now stood face to chest with a butt naked Reid Garwin. I promptly screamed and covered my eyes. I have never seen a naked man before today, Aaron only removed his pants, and even then I didn't look. I chucked the clothes at him, hoping they landed in his general direction, and flew out the door, tossing myself onto the bed.

Reid groaned but chuckled lightly. I hid my face in a pillow, now surely blazing red. Reid appeared out of the steamy bathroom, and rested his body next to mine. He gently ran a hand down my back, a soothing gesture, now horribly embarrassing. I'm sure it didn't help his ego that I screamed when I saw him, I'm sure most girls are awed by his…um…size. I'm sure he never had a girl terrified of seeing him naked. Then again, I wasn't like most girls. Prude. Pure. Anything but bold. Reid leaned over and rested his lips in my hair, smirking at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Reid."

"Was it that bad?"

Reid's POV

Ev was never going to live this down. She saw the Bad Boy of Ipswich naked, something girls claw their hair out for just a glimpse, and she got the entire view. Sure, it was a little vain of me, but I took pride in my size. Now Ev looked like she wanted to vomit. Did it remind her of Aaron? It shouldn't. I see Aaron naked 5 days a week, and I can guarantee my package is much more equipped than his. Maybe that's why she's afraid? Girls are so confusing.

We laid like that for a while. Her, stomach down and face hidden by pillows. Me, resting on my side, running a hand down her back and combing her hair with my fingers. She would peek at me, blush, and close her eyes again. I chuckled at her innocence and nerves. My little not-so Virgin.


	19. Chelsea Dagger

Reid's POV

I showed Ev around for the rest of the afternoon. She really wanted to go outside, but it was still a winter-wonderland. We only brought the clothes we wore on the way, but luckily, my mom stocked up on winter clothes.

I guided her back to my room, clothes in hand. I dug through my dresser to find my iPod. I found it hidden under condoms, which I quickly shoved as far back as they would go. I plugged it into my speakers and found the song I had an itch to dance to for some reason. The melody of _Chelsea Dagger _by The Fratellis started. I grabbed her by the small of her back and pulled her into my arms before spinning her out. We both laughed and began singing the lyrics off-key. Dancing on the bed when the scat-chorus began.

_Well you must be a girl with shoes like that _

_she said you know me well _

_I seen you and little Steven and Joanna Round the back of my hotel oh yeah. _I pulled her body closer to mine and we began swaying together.

_Someone said you was asking after me _

_But I know you best as a blagger _

_I said tell me your name is it sweet? _

_She said my boy it's dagger oh yeah. _She started running her hand through my hair.

_I was good she was hot Stealin' everything she got I was bold she was over the worst of it _

_Gave me gear thank you dear bring yer sister over here _

_Let her dance with me just for the hell of it. _I twirled her around so her back was pressed up against my stomach. We slowly ground against each other, laughing at the same time. She pulled her hands over her head, grinding lower and lower, making me follow her movements.

_Well you must be a boy with bones like that _

_She said you got me wrong _

_I would've sold them to you _

_If I could've just have kept the last of my clothes on _

_Call me up take me down with you _

_When you go I could be your regular belle _

_And I'll dance for little Steven and Joanna Round the back of my hotel oh yeah. _This song reminded me of myself. A man-whore. Forever alone. But, Ev looked at me. Ev loved me. No matter how selfish I got, she was the opposite. She did nothing for herself, and I was going to make that up to her.

_I was good she was hot _

_Stealin' everything she got I was bold she was over the worst of it _

_Gave me gear thank you dear bring yer sister over here _

_Let her dance with me just for the hell of it. _

_Chelsea Chelsea I believe that when your dancing_

_Slowly sucking your sleeve _

_That all the boys get lonely after you leave _

_And it's one for the Dagger and another for the one you believe. _Ev and I playfully started sucking our sleeves. Mimicking sultry faces at each other._ Chelsea Chelsea I believe that when your dancing _

_Slowly sucking your sleeve That all the boys get lonely after you leave _

_And it's one for the __Dagger and another for the one you believe. _We finished our littleperformance laughing and gasping for breath. I could hear someone coughing from the doorway, and I realized we were practically dry-humping the crap out of each other. Mom looked at us with humor and seriousness mixed in her eyes. It would have been hilarious, if it wasn't directed at me.

"Oh, ! I'm so sorry." Ev apologized rapidly, which earned a howling laugh from mom.

"Oh, sweetie! Reid never dances with anyone! It's so sweet to see you too." I wouldn't call it sweet, but still. Ev shot me a questioning look. Yeah, I didn't like dancing. I know, cocky, arrogant, womanizer Reid Garwin doesn't dance? No way! Yes way. People look so stupid and sluttly looking when they try to dance. It doesn't work. I hate dancing with a deep burning disgust. Well, except for Ev. Ev can really dance. I'm not kidding.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry if we offended you."

"Not a chance. I know how Reid is." Here it goes.

"What do you mean?"

"My boy isn't very…respectful…towards girls. He isn't very shy about his sexual life."

"Huh. Well, I think he might just prove you wrong."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Interesting. Reid, your sisters want to see you."

Evynne's POV

Uh oh. Sisters. Little girls that hate you for taking away her big brother. Maybe I'd get lucky and they hate Reid. Judging my the way Reid's eye's light up when she mentioned them, my luck wouldn't hold out. Yippee Skippy!

Reid practically dragged me across the continent trying to get me to his sisters. We passed Pedro, who sent me an eerie glance, flew by Marcia, and darted past Maria without a second thought.

"Weid!" A babyish voice squealed from outside, and two girls appeared in front of us, both covered in snow. They both had platinum blonde hair, similar to Reid's. The youngest had fuzzy hair and was bundled in a bright pink snowsuit. The older had smooth, straight hair and had a purple jacket and pants combo. Reid embraced them both, spinning each around before playfully tackling them into the pearly white snow. A sudden feeling of depression overcame me, and I couldn't find my breath.

I missed my family. I missed my niece and nephew. I missed Mama and Pop. I wanted to visit Mom and Dad. I wanted to talk to my cousins. I wanted to be longed for like Reid longed for his family. Reid loved the girls, and the girls loved Reid. They had a mini-snowball fight, and made snow angels for a few minutes. I missed playing with my family like that. joined me, a sympathetic look glued to her face.

"Reid loves his girls. He's almost a father to them."

"Yeah. ?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Why did you keep the Garwin name if you're remarried?"

"This may seem shallow. I fell head-over-heels in love with Reid's father. He was rich, I was poor. He treated me like a princess. He died after Reid's 13th birthday. I wanted to keep Reid with the family name, and Noah understood that. Reid Salvia doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Noah's last name is Salvia?"

"Yes, horrid, isn't it."

"Yeah." We watched Reid play with his sisters for a while, but then he remembered the reason for his visit. He charged inside and carried me outside, gently setting me down on the fluffy white snow.

"Evynne, this is Thyme," he pointed to the oldest, who glared at me like I was a bug, "and this is Rosemary." He pointed to the youngest, who watched me with childish curiosity.

"Weid, who she?" Rosemary said with so much fascination is hurt.

"She's my friend."

"Huh. I'm sure that's all you guys are." Thyme sneered.

"Thyme! That's rude and unnecessary!" Reid scolded.

"Reid! It's okay!" Reid shot up and sent me an uneasy stare. The girls scampered into the house, greeted by Maria who whisked them away to warmth.

"It's not okay! She insulted you!"

"I'm not made of glass!"

"Yes you are! You're sensitive!"

"I can handle scorn from someone who's eight!"

"You're delicate to me."

"Yeah, cause you're a giant."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"I'm saying you're bigger than me." I wound my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest, listening to the even sound of his heart.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you." He whispered into my hair.

"You're like my friend Joan." "Why do you say that?"

"When I moved Joan told me I was her porcelain doll, and that I belonged on a shelf where no one can hurt me."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Why does everyone assume they need to protect me?"

"Because you're too beautiful to risk losing in this world."

"Nice save, Garwin."

"What? You're beautiful."

"Hmmm. I like this side of you?"

"An what side would that be?"

"The fluffy, hopeless romantic."

"Does that mean I can kiss you?"

"Do you ever ask?" Reid gratefully leaned down and captured my lips in a warm kiss, before a large gust of wind blew our coats up, and we both nearly toppled over each other trying to reach the door before the blizzard became even worse.

**_Howdy Ya'll! I just got back from Cali, and life has been crazy! Sorry I haven't wrote in so long! Thanks for sticking it out! X's and O's to everyone! P.S. __Chelsea_ Dagger is about a stripper, and Reid popped into my mind when I read it! You should listen to it while reading it! It's addicting! Love ya'll!**


End file.
